


Young, Scrappy, and Hungry

by DesertLily



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan, Gen, Leia really doesn’t take anyone’s shit, Political Debates, Politics, Pre-A New Hope, Pre-Canon, Pre-Episode Four, Princess!Leia, Space Politics, especially not Tarkin’s, original trilogy, senator!Leia, the senate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Even as a teenager, Princess Leia Organa was brutal in the Senate. She was almost fearless and it would take far more than the Empire to silence her voice.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Young, Scrappy, and Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> A fic requested on tumblr! ‘Right Honourable Gentleman’ and ‘Right Honourable Lady’ are both terms used to refer to politicians in the Houses of Parliament in the UK

Politics had always been a part of her life. It made sense, really. She was an Organa; a member of the royal family of Alderaan. It would practically be a crime if Leia was ignorant to the workings of the galaxy. She had to be aware and wise in regards to current events; she needed to stay sharp. Everything she did reflected on her family. If she made one mistake or said the wrong thing then she was at risk of completely unbalancing the political climate of Alderaan. So Leia had been cautious and careful. At least, she had until her father had scolded her for it. She was an Organa, he had said, she didn’t hold her tongue. She spoke her mind. So Leia did. She spoke freely and even in her teenager years, she began to become a fearsome force within the Senate. 

There was a stubbornness in Leia that her father swore she got from her mother whilst her mother swore she got it from her father. It was her driving force; her will to neither break or back down. It was that stubbornness that truly made her dangerous. Leia would not back down or break - especially not when it came to dealing with the Empire and its hold on the Galaxy. The Empire. Just thinking about it left a vile taste in her mouth. The fascist regime that seemed hell bent on forcing the Galaxy to bow and bend to its control. It had been around her entire life but still, the Emperor and his dog - Darth Vader - showed no signs of stopping. They had a hunger for power that couldn’t be fed fast enough. It was an unspoken secret that Alderaan worked with the Rebel Alliance. Everyone knew it but no one could prove it. No one could prove that smuggler ships left Alderaan carrying supplies to the factions that needed it or that a notable amount of the Rebel’s fleet were ships built on Alderaan. It always left a tension in the air - especially when it came to the Senate. It was the only thing Leia held her tongue out. It was the only time she claimed ignorance to the subject matter. After all, what could an eighteen year old princess possibly know about the Rebels? 

Her current situation was...less than ideal. Caught up in interplanetary matters, Bail had left his daughter to stand alone in his place at the Senate. So there Leia was as the representative for Alderaan and forced to listen to Grand Moff Tarkin droll on about the Empire’s greatness and its significance to the Galaxy. In all honesty, she had disassociated part way through his speech. It was always the same every. Single. Time. That was, of course, until it wasn’t. Her attention was caught once more as Tarkin finished his speech. “As such, the Empire finds it imperative to occupy air space within the Alderaan system.” She had a bad feeling about this. 

“Whilst the right honourable gentleman raises a d’air point of concern, I can assure all those in attendance that Alderaan is more secure than ever. If there were any risks, we would be more than capable to deal with them without imperial intervention.” Every eye fell onto her as she rose to her feet. As always, Leia kept herself composed and calm. 

The scowl that formed on Tarkin’s face showed that he was less than pleased by her response - particularly when she tried to put them on equal standing. Within the Senate,they were supposed to be seen as equals and it was clear he despised it. As always, he seemed to be expecting to get his own way. Unfortunately for him, Leia had no intention of letting such a thing occur. “Whilst you attempt to offer us some form of reassurance, Princess, you can’t deny the rumours arising of a Rebel presence within the system?” 

In any other circumstance, Leia would have snorted. But this was serious. She needed to remain level-headed. “Then I must inquire, Moff Tarkin, if the Empire bases many of its decisions upon rumours rather than facts?” Criticising the Empire was a dangerous game but when it concerned her home, Leia would not hold her tongue. “I’m sure the Senate will agree that it’s an almost baseless assumption. If you have proof behind it then perhaps your suggestion will hold more weight.” She really was playing with fire. 

“If we were to be allowed to occupy Alderaan air space then we would be able to look further into these rumours and nip them at the bud. Would it not be more a pragmatic approach to deal with these rumours now rather than risk any reality?” His voice was growing tense. It seemed like Leia and Tarkin were playing a game of tennis - each hitting the ball back more ferociously every time. “Unless, of course, Alderaan has something to hide?” 

“I can assure the Right Honourable Gentleman and all those present that Alderaan holds no secrets in regards to our political stance.” The way Tarkin’s eyes narrowed as she once more addressed him as if he were any other senator filled her with delight. She refused to stop dragging him down to her level. This was her home they were discussing. They would play by her rules. “Is it not a waste of Imperial resources if you waste time investigating and probing into every rumour about the Rebels? Would it not be more beneficial to put further investigation into queries that hold more fact than fiction? I can imagine many here, myself included, are concerned by the way the Empire seems to be using our resources.” Nervous murmurs of agreement began to break out. Perfect. 

Tarkin looked foul at the prospect of not having complete control of the Senate. “Whilst the Right Honourable Lady raises a notable point, may I remind her that standing against the Emperor is an act of treason that carries the highest of sentences.” For a few moments, Leia felt like her heart stopped. “However, I can see there is clear concern for what is happening to your resources. As such, I propose a vote in regards to the Empire’s presence near Alderaan.” 

Both Tarkin and Leia expected the vote to rule in the Empire’s favour. Leia has never felt such relief as she did when she was proven wrong. There was only one vote in it but the Senate has voted against the Grand Moff’s suggested plan of action. Good. “Whilst I respect the Right Honourable Gentleman, the voice of the Senate is clear. In light of these results, might I suggest we turn our focus back to more pressing issues?” 

“Very well.” Tarkin agreed with deep set reluctance. “However, will the Right Honourable Lady agree that Imperial fleets may be necessary if more substantial evidence is found alluding to a Rebel presence within Alderaan?”

“Of course.” It was a tentative compromise but for now Leia would take it as a small victory. She would always do what she could to defend her home. She wouldn’t let the Empire take it from her. 

That was, of course, until she was forced to watch them do just that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Comments are always appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr. I also take fic requests for multiple fandoms there!


End file.
